Howling Pains III: The Spell
This is Part 2 of the third main entry of the Howling Pains series. This story picks up where Body Swapped left off. As usual, this story is a collab between Chaseisonthecase and SmokythePolicePup. Previous Story: 'Howling Pains III: Body Swapped '''Next Story: 'A Howling Vamp Pains 'Series: 'Howling Pains (series) Summary Rocky is still in the mental hospital due to going crazy after the body swap. Feeling like this is all his fault, Chase seeks help from the wolf who bit him. He gives Chase a spell that sends him back in time. He tries to use it to go back in time to prevent the body swap but accidentally goes too far back thus altering history so that he never became a wolf. Now he is stuck in an alternate timeline. Will he ever be able to fix the timeline and get home? Characters in Story *Chase/Wolf Chase *Rocky *Skye *Marshall *Zuma *Rubble *Ryder *Ellie Story Chapter One: Rewind dniweR Receptionist: How may I help you? chase: im here to see Chase please Receptionist: Room 326 chase: thanks (goes to room) He walks in the room to see Rocky sitting in a chair talking to a wall. chase: rocky? Rocky: Hey Chase! (Pounces on him and licks his face) You are just in time for my tea party with Greg! (Points to the wall) chase: rocky the part of switching is true the wall isn't .... but glad im seeing you well me my self Rocky: What wall? We are in a field! chase: (facepaws) i think you hit your head.... but i found the crystals bad news they aren't full power yet.... im sorry for all this rocky Rocky: it's ok! Want a marshmallow? (Hands him a half-eaten pillow) chase: thats a pillow ....and oh my i cant believe i ate that...well my body. ... Rocky: more for me! (Eats the rest of the pillow) chase: i wish i can prevent this from happening... Rocky: prevent what? chase: from us switching bodies Rocky: When am I leaving? I promised Greg to take him to Chocolate Chip Meadow! chase: really i think you hit your head hard Rocky: When am I leaving? chase: i dont know..... i got to go visiting hours are done.... Rocky: Bring the cookie dough next time! chase: ok? (leaves sadly) Back at the Lookout: chase: hi Ryder... Ryder: You okay? chase: yea just of how insane chase is.... Ryder: I know....He used to be so smart and normal but now, he's lost it... chase: yea..... how is the new police pup finding doing? Ryder: found the one. He already started and I gave him Chase's pup-house chase: oh....really......... Ryder: Yup then suddenly a scream was heard Ryder: What's going on out there? (Goes down the slide) the pup left as he ran in fear shouting never coming bk Ryder: *sighs* chase: wow less and less pups want to be a police pup Ryder: I guess... Maybe I should get rid of that position chase: no Ryder please don't Ryder: I have to without having a replacement chase: ill do it! Ryder: Sorry Rocky, we need you as Eco pup chase: ill do both Ryder: I'm sorry! It's just too much chase: please! Ryder: No! (Walks away) chase: (sighs) He heads into the woods to seek out the wolf to seek his advice chase: hi and thanks Wolf: Huh? chase: never mind i need someway to prevent me and rocky from switching that day.... Wolf: Hmm... There is an ancient wolf spell that allows time travel but one mistake and you could end up in the wrong time period chase: ok i want to try that Wolf: If you insist... Chase : yea The wolf shows Chase to an ancient tablet in a cave Chase : wow Wolf: just real the spell and then howl. One mess up and you could end up too far in the past. Chase : as time rewinds back and back take me back to ...the day ...i ....transformed.? Wolf: Oh no! Chase: (howls) Chase disappears. The next thing he knows, he's in the woods near where he would be bitten Chase: hmm (sniffs ) (he looks thru a bush seeing himself about to be bitten) oh my...! Wolf: (growls) Chase: aww! Then off in distance the wolf sees future chase Wolf: (runs off) Past chase: (runs off towards Rocky ) Chase: that cant be good.... (slowly follows behind) Past Rocky: You okay Chase? Past chase: yea i almost got bitten probably he sniffed that you were coming Past Rocky: I don't smell Past chase: sure...., lets go to bed its getting late Chase: (he feels a slight pain) ugh.... Past Rocky: (zzz) Chase: i need...help.... (walks to the cave of wolf) he...ugh...llo? Wolf: You! You cost me my prey! Chase: i am ur prey from the future if you ask me! Ugh... (collapses with crystal in his neck) Wolf: What are you talking about? Chase: im him the pup who you were going to bite is me from the future and now i changed it ugh.... i feel weird... Wolf: Ohhh... You either are disappearing, losing your memory of the events of your life you changed, ate bad deer or all of the above. Chase: ugh... since u never bit me ....i never becomed a wolf... and....oh no my tail is gone! well rockys well im in his body.... Wolf: you gotta fix the timeline! Chase: well i need you to bite ..... Wolf: I can only bite the you from this time period. Why did you come back anyways? Chase: i mean past me! And well.... i cant tell you anything else or well u know time altering thing. ... Wolf: You can't let him see you or else it will tear the fabric of time! Also, you better hurry before you forget all the memories from the original timeline and/or disappear Chase: okay....who are you? Ugh... lets go im sleeping in my pup house well my past self.. Wolf: Good luck! chase: You do know you’re coming with me if you don’t bite my past self ...ugh.... Wolf: I can't go to him, he must come to me! Chase: Alright..... since I look like rocky.... I .... maybe can get him to come now .... Chapter Two: The Plan Chase runs off towards the Lookout. Chase: (he locks Rocky’s pup house then goes and shakes chase) Past Chase: What is it Rocky? I'm trying to sleep! Chase: I think I saw something in the woods can we explore it and see what’s there I can’t sleep I’m so scared! (Whimpers) Past Chase: Just sleep in my pup house with me for tonight. Chase: I ...I can’t ! I haven't bathed and I could give fleas to you! Please Chase! Past Chase: Bath day is tomorrow anyways. Chase: Please!..... or I won’t let you sleep since I can’t sleep ! Past Rocky: (bangs on his pup house door) HELP!!!!! Past Chase: You hear something? Chase: I told you there something in the woods let’s go I think I heard it there (Starts pushing chase ) Past Chase: Okay okay scaredy pup! Chase: Yep I’m a flea bag chicken (keeps pushing him towards the cave) Past Chase: This is a lot deeper than you mentioned. What is going on? Chase: I told you I keep hearing noises I just hope "Nothing comes out and attacks us" ! Nothing happens. Chase: (Keeps pushing chase deeper) Past Chase: Rocky, can we go home now? Chase: Sure.... if nothing pops up here!!! ..... Wolf: (zzz) Chase: Chase Look! behind you ( as chase turns he throws a rocky at the wolf) Past Chase: Oww! What's wrong with you Rocky? (Walks back to the Lookout) Chase: Why didn't you wake up !!! Wolf: Sleepy Chase: uph.... One of my paws are gone (he uses chases spy gear boots to wear ) Wolf: Sorry! chase: Let’s see if tomorrow morning will do better..... I’ll be back I need to take care of some pup real quick Wolf: ok but don't mess up the timeline Chase: I won’t I will just tranquilize a target of mine to make sure he doesn’t change anything I try to do (Leaves) After while Chase: (Pants) back..... He notices Past Rocky playing with Past Marshall. Chase: Rocky is really a hard target to tranquilize but at least he is away from me .... now ...ill lead me to the trails and you will pop out and bite Wolf: Okay! Past Chase: Hi Rocky! Past Rocky: Hi Chase! Chase: Ugh.... hmm.... (He secretly enters the lookout and grabs Ryder’s pup pad) (Imitates Ryder) Rocky ! I need you to go to jakes mountain to collect some bottles and cans that have been eh...er ...... been ripped from their bags ! Past Rocky: Green Means Go! (Drives off to Jake's Mountain) Chase: (he then goes to chase) Hi Chase! Past Chase: Didn't Ryder want you to go to Jake's Mountain? Chase: yea... but then he called me back and told me he didn't need me anymore.... Past Chase: Okay? Chase: Want to go for a hike? Past Chase: Okay! Chase: Okay and yea I’m borrowing your spy gear boots so I wouldn't ....wear off my paw print pads Past Chase: Okay buddy! Chase: Let’s go (Walks) (Thinks) I am so gullible......to myself... They head into the woods. Past Chase: Why do we keep coming back to this cave? Chase: I just think it’s so mysterious and want to see what we could "Find in there" !! The wolf comes out and bites Past Chase. Past Chase: (whimpers and holds his paw) Chase: Chase nooooooooooo! (Secretly smiles but looks sad) (Picks chase up and runs off) Chase: I’m so sorry chase I’m a bad pup! (Whimpers) Past Chase: it was an accident Rocky! Chase: It was my fault ! (Runs off back to the cave) Finally Chapter Three: Back To The Future! Wolf: Good Job! Go back to your time period to see if the timeline is fixed! Chase: Okay what’s the spell to go back in the future where I was? Wolf: Say the spell you used to get here backwards Chase: demrofsnart yad eht ot kcab em ekat kcab dna kcab sdniwer emit sa Chase heads back to his own time and is Wolf Chase again Wolf chase: yes I’m me again! Rubble: hey Wolfie! Wolf chase: Hi rubble! Have you seen rocky? Rubble: He's sitting by his pup house in his wheelchair Wolf chase: Wheelchair? Rubble: Yeah! Don't you remember the accident? wolf chase: N...no? Rubble: Well ask him about it! wolf chase: Okay....(he goes to rocky) H...hi Rocky: Oh hi Chase... Wolf chase: Is everything okay....? Rocky: Still not used to my wheelchair. Just wish I was still an active member of the PAW Patrol... Wolf chase: Wait what happed ? Can you remind me? Rocky: Well I heard Ryder call me to Jake's Mountain to help clean up recyclables but when I got there, there were none so I investigated the mountain and I guess I caused an avalanche. I was buried for two days and when I was found, they had to remove my back two paws. (shows his stubs) Wolf chase: Oh my..... Rocky: The worst part is that Ryder claims he never told me to go there and I was replaced as eco-pup. Wolf chase: Oh..... I...I’m so sorry what happened to you rocky... Rocky: It's okay Wolfie! (rolls away and whimpers a little bit) Wolf chase: I better go back... as time rewinds back and back take me back to ...the day before Rocky got buried in that avalanche in Jake’s Mountain. Chapter Four: Back Again! Chase travels back where his previous self was going to fake call Rocky to Jake's Mountain Wolf chase: Hmm where is rocky? Previous Chase: Ugh.... hmm.... (He secretly enters the lookout and grabs Ryder’s pup pad) (Imitates Ryder) Rocky ! I need you to go to jakes mountain to collect some bottles and cans that have been eh...er ...... been ripped from their bags ! Wolf chase: I cant see my self as this.... oh there is rocky ! i just need to follow him Past Rocky: Green Means Go! Wolf Chase: (gets in the back of rocky's truck) Rocky drives up to Jake's Mountain Wolf chase: (gets off and watches) Rocky: There's nothing here. Maybe if I walk further down, I'll see something. Wolf Chase: Uh oh ....(Slowly follows him behind) Rocky: There's nothing here. Maybe if I walk further down, I'll see something. Rocky inspects a snowbank as a large avalanche is seen coming right at Rocky. Wolf chase: what sh....hmm...(he then jumps in front of rocky) (Growls) Rocky: Wolf! (runs away) Wolf chase: hehe Rocky disappears out of sight and the avalanche misses him. Wolf chase: Phew.... at least that solves it.... Chase says the spell in reverse and heads back to the present. Wolf chase: Hmm im still a wolf ....(He soon heads to rockys pup house) Rocky: (zzz) Wolf chase: Rocky? Rocky: Ahhhh wolf! Wolf chase: Huh? Rocky whats wrong? Rocky: Who is Rocky? Wolf chase: You are Rocky: I am? Wolf chase: Yea? Rubble: Hi Chase! Wolf chase: Hi rubble what wrong with rocky ? Rubble: He has permanent memory loss from the accident on Jake's Mountain a few months ago Wolf chase: oh? How? Rubble: He hit his head on a tree running away from a wolf. Wolf chase: Ow.... Rubble: Yeah. He will never remember anything ever again! Wolf chase: Why does bad things happen to rocky! (To himself) Rubble: You say something? Wolf chase: No... rubble: okay? Wolf chase: Ill be back in a sec Rubble: Okay Wolfie! Soon after chase said the spell and ended up at jakes mountain Past Wolf Chase: uh oh what sh....hmm...(he then jumps in front of rocky) (Growls) Wolf chase: (heads towards tree) Past Rocky: Ahhhhhh! Wolf chase: (Hides behind tree) Rocky runs looking behind him and is about to run into the tree. Wolf chase: (Jumps out) Growls) Rocky: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (runs to his truck and quickly drives away) Wolf chase: Finnaly! Chase then says the spell backwards and heads to the day of the body swap. Chapter Five:Fixed Time Wolf chase: Huh? Where am i ? Then he notices he is back to the time of searching the crystal Wolf chase: Rocky! Wait! Rocky: Chase? I thought you were searching over there! Wolf chase: Yea... but .... i ... can just look for it later is not like i wont find it Rocky: Okay? Wolf chase:wanna race? Rocky:Sure! Soon they were both running faster and faster towards the lookout Rocky: (pants) too fast for ya Wolfie? Wolf chase: not in my (chases paw gets caught in the same hole as rocky in the past) owww!! Rocky: Are you okay? Woof chase: no ..i ...just go get maowshall! Rocky: Okay! Don't move! wolf chase: if I could! Marshall: I got here as quickly as I could! Wolf chase: (whimpers) Marshall: Ruff X-ray screen! (scans the paw) It looks like a sprain. Wolf chase: thanks.. Marshall: No problem! After a bit Wolf chase: did you have to bandage me all of me? Marshall: Sorry! Went a little overboard Wolf chase: come back here ! So I can get you! ( tries moving) Marshall: You need to sit still to get better Wolf chase: if u could of move I would of if not from the full body cast you put me in! Marshall: I said I was sorry! Wolf chase: well its better than rocky being in it Rocky: What do you mean? Wolf chase: oh....that i'm glad it didn't happen to you Rocky: Thanks buddy! Wolf chase: no problem although I wished I knew where my crystal is Skye: I found it! It was in your pup-house! Wolf chase: thank you! Skye: No problem! Wolf chase: ( puts it on) Rocky: I'm sorry you got hurt! Wolf chase: its fine plus im staring to get better Rocky: Really? Wolf chase: yea Rocky: I'm glad you are okay and found your crystal! Wolf chase: thanks flea bag that means alot to me Rocky: I dont have fleas! Wolf chase: hehe that's what you think Rocky: (scratches his ear) Wolf chase: see I knew it I better call flea control Rocky: It's just a little scratch wolf Chase: from a big one Rocky: I'm perfectly fine Wolf chase: fine as in fleas in your fur fine? Rocky: No Wolf chase: anyway good night rocky don't let the fleas bite again Rocky: I don't have fleas! Wolf chase: whatever you say captain flea ...zzzz Rocky (sighs and falls asleep) With the day over and the timeline fixed, The pups happily dreamed of their next adventure together. '''The end or is it ? Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Parts Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Collaboration Category:Howling/Vamp Pains